


A Girl's Best Friend

by projectcyborg



Series: Cinema and Stardom [6]
Category: Gentlemen Prefer Blondes (1953)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-12
Updated: 2006-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectcyborg/pseuds/projectcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#84 ~ ring</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> missing scene (shopping)

"Look at that rock, Dorothy!" Lorelei is leaning over the jewelry case in the boutique, her breath practically steaming up the glass.

"Didn't that rich fiancé of yours give you enough ice already?"

"Oh Dorothy, a girl can never have enough diamonds."

Dorothy makes a show of wrapping ropes of gems around her neck, pantomiming. She staggers to a chair, lisps, "Pardon me if I don't get up, darling, I simply can't move under the weight of all these trinkets."

"Dorothy," Lorelei says, pouting, "you do a terrible impression of me!"

"I don't think it's so bad." Dorothy's eyes twinkle like the stone in the coveted ring. "I just need the proper accessories." She takes Lorelei's hand and pulls her toward the back of the shop, snatching up an angora sweater and a handful of bangles. She draws the curtain of the dressing room closed behind them and shucks her jacket and blouse. The sweater leaves a generous vee of décolleté exposed. Dorothy arches her back and bats her eyelashes at Lorelei.

"You want to be my friend, don't you? I'm awfully nice to my friends. It's just that," she takes a step closer, until her chest is almost touching Lorelei's, and twirls her hair, "nothing says friendship like diamonds."

"You really do know me better than anyone, Dorothy," Lorelei says. She's staring down at the swell of Dorothy's bust. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Dorothy says, "You'd be cold at night, I think," and kisses her.


End file.
